


Friends Who Fell In Love

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Penelope Featherington had found herself the other half of a strange but strong friendship.Anthony Bridgerton, Eloise's eldest brother, had become someone very important to her in recent years.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Friends Who Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am an inexperienced writer. I write these little snippets to try and bring some joy to anyone. Also, I love these two!

Penelope Featherington had found herself the other half of a strange but strong friendship. Anthony Bridgerton, Eloise's eldest brother, had become someone very important to her in recent years.

She supposed they did have fairly enough in common but didn't believe it was enough for such a friendship. The exchanges in conversation came with such ease that she found herself longing for him more and more. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind to him and make a joke or two at his expense. He enjoyed throwing barbs back at her while being able to hold proper conversations.

Penelope was finishing her last year of university. She was living with Eloise and had found the Bridgertons to be more her family than her own.

This lovely afternoon found Penelope sitting at her desk at home, attempting to finish writing her piece for the school paper on the parking lot, of all things. 

She was mid sentence when Anthony burst in through the front door.

"My dear! I have arrived!"

Penelope rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Just when I thought I was about to die if I didn't see you." Penelope said in a dry sarcastic tone.

Anthony clutched his chest and said, "You wound me. Is this how I am to be treated? In that case I'll just take this lovely take away and head out." He said as he showed her the bag from her favorite take away place.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon. Do forgive me." Penelope said as she rushed to take the food from his hands.

Anthony laughed and handed it to her without restraint. How could he restrain when her smile was so lovely. 

They went to the kitchen and set the food down. They had done this so many times, they didn't have to say what they were doing. They moved in sync with each other.

"Not that I don't love it when you drop by with food but is something the matter? You normally let me know beforehand." Penelope said.

Anthony stopped what he was doing for a second. He didn't particularly know how to tell her that he came because he realized something. 

Something that hit him suddenly and hard. Took the breath out of him and made his heart almost jump out of his chest. He realized he was in love with Penelope Featherington. And now she was looking at him with her big eyes and kissable lips.

What was he to say?

"I missed you and was hungry. Simple enough, you know." He tried to be nonchalant but was failing. 

Penelope stopped setting the plates and said "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself, Anthony Bridgerton. Fess up."

Anthony sighed and put down the utensils. 

He walked to her and took her hand. He led her to the couch and sat them both down.

Penelope was starting to get worried. He was so serious, not that it was unusual for him to be serious but this was something else.

"Anthony, you're scaring me." She whispered. She held his hand tighter and gave him all of her attention.

Anthony took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

He looked into her eyes, big, beautiful eyes and said "I'm in love with you. I realized I have been for quite some time now. You are my match in every way. I don't want another second to go by without you knowing that. I understand if you don't feel the same way. After all I can be a bit much in many aspects but."  
He couldn't finish his sentence because one Penelope Featherington had kissed him. Penelope was kissing him. Right now. 

Anthony kissed her back just as passionately. He pulled her into his lap and knew that heaven was real. There was this woman, soft and wonderful, kissing the living daylights out of him. 

Penelope kissed until she needed to take a much desperate breath. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Anthony. I am completely head over heels in love with you." Penelope said.

Anthony attacked her lips once more. They forgot about the world. All they could focus on was each other. Their bodies, their lips, their hands roaming every possible part.

They didn't notice the door opening until they heard "What the devil is going on?!"

Eloise had come home to find her brother and best friend making out.

Anthony groaned and reluctantly stopped kissing Penelope. 

Eloise closed the door and stood by the couch. She repeated her question one more time.

Anthony responded, "It's not like her becoming your sister-in-law is a surprise. Even Mother has hinted at it."

Penelooe had been trying to make herself slightly presentable after getting off of his lap when she paused after he spoke.  
She turned to him and said with a chuckle, "Sister-in-law? Getting ahead of yourself there."

Anthony smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "You're the love of my life. I am 100% certain I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Penelope couldn't help the smile that was taking over her face. Her cheeks were flushed but she didn't care. She kissed him once more.

"I'm still here!" Eloise shouted while looking in disbelief at the scene before her. Even though she was happy they got their shit together, she would need to bleach her eyes. 

The happy couple parted once more and attempted to look sheepish though they certainly weren't sorry.

Anthony leaned towards Penelope and whispered in her ear, "How about we go move this to my place? Pack a bag. I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least a couple of days."

Penelope wasted no time in haphazardly throwing random things into her bag and bidding Eloise a quick goodbye. This was surreal. This was unbelievable. This was happening, he loved her and she loved him.

They got married a couple of months after that day. Happy as happy can be. 

Theirs was a long and beautiful marriage. It had its trials but their love was so strong that it prevailed above all else. 

Not to mention they had a little too much fun throughout the years which ended up giving them a brood of ten children. The couple beat Mrs. Bridgerton and did so while having the time of their lives.


End file.
